Grand Concordium
The Grand Concordium - also known as the Grand Concord - is the name of the star realm built and propagated by the Human race in the centuries after the Exodus from Old Earth. Its territories include a large stretch running from the regions around the former Human homeworld inward to the Galactic Core. As of current date, the Concordium consists of approximately 371,049 member star systems. The capital of the Concordium is Terra Nova. History Prelude When mankind fled Old Earth, it did so to a string of four colony worlds in star systems within a few dozen light years of Sol. It would be from these worlds over the next few centuries that rapid advancements in science and technology gave rise to the burgeoning galactic exploration effort, and from that would emerge the first bastions of the modern Human star realm. Nine hundred years of expansion and exploration saw the human peoples settling countless worlds, establishing new colonies that gave rise to a myriad of worlds, each with their own unique traditions and their own contributions to mankind as a whole. During this time, trade and mutual aid developed between worlds in varied regions, giving rise to the precursors of the later unification that would draw all of Humankind into a single vast realm. Roughly 1,100 years following the Exodus, the many worlds then settled by mankind would be drawn together after a protracted conflict against an alien race - the Stegar - and the recognized necessity for unity and strength in numbers. Many weeks of negotiations in secretive meetings on Terra Nova ultimately resulted in the formation of the Galactic Concordium. From there, the unified Human race would become another major power within the galactic community, one of many star realms that call the Milky Way home. It has since risen to prominence as the single largest economy in the galaxy, and is recognized as a powerful and valuable ally to its friends, and as a dangerous foe to its enemies. Government The Exarch The leadership of the Galactic Concordium falls unto an official known as the Exarch. The holder of this powerful and important post is the leader of the entirety of the Concordium and its constituent worlds. They are likewise at the top of the power structure of the Scales of Order and all the subordinate ministers and directors answer to them. They also command the loyalties of the Concordium Military, the cornerstone of the power of the office. On any given day, the Exarch can handle an immense workload that is far greater than what many who aren't familiar with the Concordium's inner workings may think. They can handle disputes between member worlds, mediate issues with foreign powers, address trade or commercial concerns and manage the response of the Concordium to planetary crises or other serious issues. Traditionally, an Exarch is chosen by their predecessor during that officer's term. Upon their passing, the chosen successor assumes the Executive seat, and the duties of the post. In the event the serving Exarch dies without having selecting a successor, an election is held within the Supreme Council from which they select either one of their number or another accomplished senior official or military officer to the post. The Exarch - also referred to as the Executive - serves for life. While there are no provisions within the rules of the Council to remove a serving Executive from office, savvy leaders within the Council can maneuver to block an Executive action until it is reviewed by the legislature. This happens only rarely, as the Executive and Council tend to maintain a solid working relationship as it is critical to the Concordium's function. Main Page(s) - Exarch of the Concordium, House of the Executive The Supreme Council Each member world in the Order has a representative - known as a Legator - who sits upon the Supreme Council and speaks for its interests. Collectively, it is the duty of this body to discuss important issues that the Order faces and to formulate policy proposals for the Exarch. These can then be adopted by the Executive and passed into formal law in the form of Executive Orders. The Council meets almost daily for several hours each day. Major issues are presented via a docket planned the evening before by the office of the Chairman of the Council. Debates among the council members help to build the concepts and ideas that develop into laws or changes to extant laws. Via this process, the Exarch remains appraised regularly of the views of the people via their representation in the legislature. The legators of the Supreme Council serve for terms of ten years, and are only limited to the number of terms the people of their constituency elect them to. Traditionally, each legator will receive instructions or directives regarding particular issues or specific legislation in the works from the planetary governor, and likewise the governor can appeal to the Exarch for the dismissal of a serving legator in the event they are proved to be abusing their office, failing in their duties, or otherwise not living up to the very stringent standards that the membership of the Supreme Council is held to. Main Page(s) - Supreme Council, Legator, Course of Service, Legislature Building The Bureaucracy The bureaucracy of the Galactic Concordium is known formally as the Scales of Order. This name is in reference to the balance of disciplined expertise, skilled and knowledgable officials and the myriad tasks they handle daily. All this, the bureaucracy does in the name of Order, that cornerstone principle which is the guide and measure of Concordium politics and daily operations. At the top of the Scales of Order sit the senior-most officials of the Concordium - the Ministers and Directors - who lead the major agencies of the government, appointed by and answering directly to the Exarch. Beneath those senior officials are the coordinators and comptrollers who manage the various sub-units of the major agencies. From there, the ranks descend further until one reaches the entry-level officials, known commonly as clerks, assistants, adjutants and Main Page(s) - Scales of Order, Concordium Hierarchy Military Strength Concordium Army The primary ground defense forces of the Concordium and its many worlds, responsible for defending the settlements and critical facilities of a world and likewise engaging hostile ground forces. Concordium Marines The elite troops of the Concordium Military, commonly found on Navy ships as shipboard security and deployed in the field as fast strike and breakthrough troops. Highly mobile, heavily armed and capable of rapid deployments. Concordium Navy The fleets of the Military, defending the space of the Concordium and its worlds, and ensuring the safety of the spacelanes. Main Page(s) - Concordium Military, Concordium Army, Concordium Marines, Concordium Navy, Concordium Military Ranks & Units Society Culture The cultural heritage of the Concordium is a complex one, influenced by the same multitute of microcosms that developed in New Geneva in the days of Old Earth after the Third World War. Economy In a star nation as vast as the Concordium, the potential for an economy are virtually limitless, and the range of commodities and skill sets that one can find are as many as the sands of the beaches. Prominent Worlds Terra Nova The Corel The Blackpool The Onyx The New Geneva The Category:Concordium Category:Star Nations